


Чай из золотых цветов

by Runa_Kamoran



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, alternative ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Kamoran/pseuds/Runa_Kamoran
Summary: - Ваше Величество, - тонкий голос Фриск перебивает короля, - скажите, почему вы так хотите вернуться на Поверхность?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа также была опубликована на ФБ под ником Snow_fairy

Свет проникал сквозь круглые витражные окна, оставляя на золотых цветах пятна полутени. На секунду Фриск задумалась, почему в тронном зале так светло, ведь замок находится в Подземелье, а Поверхность уже скрылась под покровом ночи. В лучах, расчертивших королевский сад, плавала пыль и цветочная пыльца. Девочка сделала глоток из чашки и с тихим стуком поставила ее на маленькое хрустальное блюдце. Золотые цветы наполняли зал своим запахом – слабым, пряным, но прекрасно уловимым. Хотя, возможно, так пах горячий чай в изящной чашке.

Небрежно перевязанные руки и ноги зудели от ожогов и пока еще плохо слушались, поэтому Фриск старалась не шевелиться. Тело все еще болело от растяжек и порезов после боя, но раны медленно затягивались с каждым глотком чая из золотых цветов и кусочком ирисково-коричного пирога. Король говорил, что его выпечка все еще плоха, но Фриск лишь улыбнулась в ответ. Этот пирог ничем не уступал по своему великолепию пирогу Ториэль, хотя девочке было сложно судить.

Асгор Дримурр сидел напротив нее, держа в больших мохнатых лапах такую же изящную чашку из хрусталя. Подол его слегка потрепанного плаща лежал на золотых лепестках, совсем не приминая их, однако Фриск знала, что ткань его не хуже, чем черные массивные доспехи короля. Знала она и то, что уклониться от жарких шаров огня бывает чертовски трудно. Однако королевский трезубец и поношенный кинжал сейчас лежали в углу, а Барьер все еще слабо блестел. Сумеречный свет померк, и на его место пришел лунный. Фриск это казалось удивительным – яркое сияние наполняло зал, а из коридора виден густо-синий покров ночи и мерцающий краешек луны. Она снова отбросила это наблюдение и хлебнула еще чая, стараясь не поднимать глаза.

 - Человек, - глухой и глубокий голос Асгора всколыхнул напряженную тишину между ними. Он был первым, кто решился сказать хоть слово. – Могу ли я задать тебе тревожащий меня вопрос?

 - Почему я не ушла? – собственный голос показался Фриск тонким и писклявым по сравнению с голосом короля. – Потому что это того не стоит. Я… я никогда никого не убивала. Я не хочу драться. Я не могу… убить просто потому, что мне это для чего-то нужно.

Между ними опять повисла тишина. Откусив немного пирога, Фриск продолжила:

\- А еще ваши подданные очень любят вас, Ваше Величество. Было бы ужасно расстраивать их.

На морде короля появилась слабая улыбка. Он пригладил золотую бородку когтем и вздохнул.

 - Рад слышать это. И все же… это не то, о чем я хотел тебя спросить.

 - Правда? – девочка подняла глаза. – И что это тогда?

Асгор снова замолчал, сделал глоток из чашки, осушив ее наполовину.

\- Ты так долго и упорно пыталась вернуться на Поверхность все это время, однако без колебаний пожертвовала своим желанием. Означает ли это, что возвращение назад не было твоей главной целью?

Она опустила голову, и длинная челка скрыла почти все ее лицо. После минуты молчания она тихо ответила, не поднимая глаз:

 - У меня никогда не было цели. Я просто… просто шла вперед, потому что никогда не было того, к чему я могла бы стремиться. Мне говорили, что я смогу пройти через Барьер с моей душой, и я… просто шла. Потому что больше идти некуда.

Грустный, прерывистый голос ребенка заставил короля нахмуриться и отставить чашку в сторону.

 - Глупости. У каждого есть цель, мечты, надежды. Мы рождены, чтобы двигаться вперед и достигать их. – Вдохновленный король одарил девочку улыбкой, но та не ответила. Фриск по-прежнему сидела с опущенной головой, и сложно было сказать, какие эмоции написаны на лице, скрытом чёлкой. – Именно поэтому я так удивлен твоим решением. Оставить свою счастливую жизнь на Поверхности только для того, чтобы сохранить жизнь мне? Разве я заслуживаю этого, человек?

Фриск отвернулась. Ее пальцы царапали чашку, словно она все не решалась что-то сказать.

 - Я бы не сказала, что моя жизнь на Поверхности была… очень счастливой.

_Точнее, она совсем такой не была._

 - Неужели ты ничего не оставила на Поверхности? – в голосе Асгора появилось удивление. – Но тогда зачем тебе проделывать весь этот путь?

Девочка вздохнула, тоже оставив остывший чай и сверля глазами перебинтованные руки.

\- Я не знаю. Просто у меня не было другой цели или другого выхода.

_Всего этого вообще не должно было быть._

 - Хм, – король выглядел крайне заинтересованным и озадаченным одновременно. – Тогда другой вопрос. Зачем ты поднялась на гору Эббот? Зачем люди приходят сюда? Из интереса? Знают ли они о нас, помнят ли?

Молчание было ему ответом.

_…ветер теряется в русых волосах, свистит среди камней. Земля простирается далеко внизу, и ее почти не видно за шпилями скал и клочьями серых облаков. Здесь – только засуха, и камни, и колючая трава, как-то выживающая на каменистой почве. Пыль оседает в легких, пробуждая кашель и невыносимое желание пить. Подъем на гору выдался долгим и тяжелым, однако ноги дрожат совсем не из-за этого._

_Она снова закашлялась. Говорят, что воздух в горах свежий и чистый, но тут нечем дышать, кроме пыли. Вопреки легендам, место не выглядит жутким, скорее заброшенным. Забытым давным-давно._

_Говорят, что те, кто поднимаются на гору Эббот, больше не возвращаются._

_Фриск лишь невесело улыбается про себя._

_Легенды лгут. Монстров не существует - никогда не существовало. Люди же пропадают потому…_

_Потому что никто из них не собирался возвращаться._

_Кратер рассекает обезвоженную почву. Зияющая рана на вершине, у которой нет дна. Кто знает, что там, внутри горы? Хотя кому какая разница? Уж точно не Фриск._

_Она подступила к краю расщелины и вновь отошла, не в силах посмотреть вниз. Опустившись на землю, девочка сосчитала до десяти, вспомнив все самые отвратительные моменты своей жизни. Затем снова встала, и, повернувшись спиной к краю, закрыла глаза._

_Она наполнена решительностью сделать то, зачем пришла сюда._

_На глаза все равно набегают непрошеные слезы._

_Ноги подкашиваются, ботинки соскальзывают с края, и маленькое тело летит в бездну. На секунду ее переполняет страх, который быстро исчезает. Какой смысл бояться?_

_Теперь уж никакого._

…Король тяжело вздыхает, не дождавшись отклика, и Фриск невольно вздрагивает. Тянется рукой к лицу и смахивает слезинки, упавшие в чай, пытается ничем не выдать себя Дримурру.

 - Что ж… полагаю, только ты знаешь ответ.

Он доливает чай в опустевшие чашки, и запах цветов снова щекочет нос. Пытаясь развеять мрачную обстановку, Асгор нелепо улыбается поникшему ребенку.

 - Но я уверен, что они помнят о нас. Среди людей было много великих магов, учившихся у монстров, а память о Поверхности еще жива во многих из нас…

\- Ваше Величество, - тонкий голос Фриск перебивает короля, - скажите, почему вы так хотите вернуться на Поверхность?

Ее лицо по-прежнему скрыто челкой, а тон холоден и безэмоционален. Асгор лишь улыбается в попытке ободрить ее, но что-то странное в отрешенном поведении ребенка заставляет его нервничать.

 - Я все еще помню жизнь на Поверхности, человек. Я помню небо и простор, которому не было конца. Я помню, как мы с моей женой шептали желания звездам. Я помню рассветы и закаты, помню свет солнца и луны. Помню города, в которых люди и монстры жили рука об руку. – Король поднял морду к потолку, словно желая увидеть звезды над своей головой. Но в комнате не было ничего, кроме мертвого желтого света, в котором плавала пыль.

Фриск молчала, и единственное, что посетило ее голову – мысль о том, сколько же лет этому невероятно сильному и доброму существу. Король говорил:

 - Мне никогда не хотелось начинать новую войну, но я понимал, что монстрам захочется отомстить за долгое заточение под землей, и я…

 - Все изменилось, – Фриск опять перебила Асгора. – Если вы выйдете на Поверхность… даже если не будете пытаться начать войну, даже если человечество просто узнает о вашем существовании, вы все погибнете.

Король глухо рассмеялся.

 - Людей было почти столько же, сколько и нас. Я уверен, что даже не развязывая войну, мы сможем найти общий язык. Люди еще помнят о нас…

 - Все изменилось, – повторила девочка. – Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда монстры были заключены под землей. Настолько много, что люди расселились по всей Поверхности. Теперь их миллионы… миллиарды. Никто больше не верит в монстров, а магия существует только в сказках.

Хохот короля прогремел над тронным залом.

 - То, что ты говоришь, так нелепо, как если бы люди вдруг начали резать друг друга и научились летать!

Однако смех его не нашел отклика.

 - Вы ведь… никого из людей не спрашивали, как там, на Поверхности, теперь?

 - Боюсь, мне не довелось пообщаться с ними, – король поник, и на этот раз – от стыда.

 - Они пришли не потому, что искали монстров. С самого начала они приходили, чтобы умереть. Никто из них не собирался идти в ваш замок, Ваше Величество. Никто из них… не должен был увидеть все это.

Асгор не шевелился. Девочка же подняла глаза и смотрела в украшенный узорами потолок.

 - Они приходили, потому что не могли больше выносить этого.

Чай в хрустальных чашках уже давно остыл.

 - И что же там, наверху? Хочешь ли ты сказать, что всего, во что я верил, на что надеялся… больше не существует?

 - Нет, конечно. Звезды все еще сверкают на небе, и люди загадывают желания. Правда, звезды теперь непросто увидеть. Люди живут в больших городах, настолько больших, что дымка от них поднимается в воздух и закрывает небо.

Глубоко вздохнув, Дримурр снова взглянул на витающую в свете пыль, невольно задумавшись, сколько же ее должно быть, чтобы закрывать небеса. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить город такой невероятной величины.

 - Но людей стало слишком много, и все они хотели власти, денег, других благ для себя. – Фриск подбирала слова и говорила медленно. Звучит глупо, но ей не хотелось еще больше расстраивать короля. Им обоим пришлось непросто. – Они начали сражаться друг с другом, сжигали города, уничтожали народы. Так было всегда… Ну, так написано в наших книгах.

 - Невероятно, – король покачал рогатой головой. – Монстры никогда не убивали друг друга. Нас осталось слишком мало. Конфликтов не случалось уже очень давно, и Андайн легко разрешала их без моей помощи.

 - Я боюсь, что люди бы никогда не поняли монстров. Им бы в себе разобраться, – Фриск нервно хихикнула, вспоминая бурю в своей душе во время подъема на гору Эббот. – Наверное, поэтому они порой бывают столь жестоки.

Жестоки – это еще слабо сказано. Жестокость – один из столпов, на котором держится современный мир. Она скрывается повсюду: в новостях и страницах газет, оброненных словах, движении рук; в летящих камнях, хлестающих палках, стреляющих пистолетах и брошенных бомбах. Даже здесь, в Подземелье, от нее было не сбежать. Ее избивали и даже убивали только потому, что она человек. Люди причинили много бед народу монстров, и у всех жителей Подземелья были свои причины не любить человечество.

_«Когда принц умер, все Подземелье потеряло надежду. Уже однажды будущее было отобрано у нас людьми...»_.

Но король никогда не думал, что в войне он потеряет еще больше.

И все же… кажется, она нашла выход. Способ прекратить все это, здесь и сейчас. Он сидел прямо перед ней. Задумчивый, мрачный, растерянный, не понимающий, что и когда он сделал не так. Он лишь хотел спокойствия, размеренной жизни и душевной теплоты. Хотел подарить всем надежду на покой. Жестокость была чужда ему, как и многим другим жителям его мира, уже давно забывшим, что такое война.

Человеческий мир бы стер их всех в порошок за единое мгновение.

 - Я в раздумьях, человек, – Асгор встал и выпрямился, нависнув над Фриск и маленьким чайным столиком, как одетая в броню гора. – Если даже ты не хочешь возвращаться в мир, где родилась и выросла, то что же нам ждать от него?

Девочка отвела взгляд, и король все понял без слов.

 - Выходит, все эти жертвы, все убийства были напрасны?

 - Что ж… по крайней мере эти люди нашли то, что искали. Покой. – В голове Фриск возникли образы шести душ. Мерцающие разным цветом сердца, некогда носившие в себе сущность незнакомых ей людей, тела которых лежат в склепе, в подземелье замка. Они отыскали то, зачем пришли сюда - вечный сон на дне горы.

Дримурр шагнул к витражным окнам, все еще будучи не в себе. На секунду девочку охватила жалость – столько лет он надеялся и мечтал, чтобы в итоге ничего не добиться. Однако король имеет право знать правду.

Она подошла к нему и взяла за руку. Маленькая человеческая ладонь утонула в огромной меховой лапище Асгора. Ребенок улыбнулся поникшему королю, вспомнив слова, сказанные им после битвы.

_«Моей жене стало мерзко от того, что я сделал. Она покинула это место, и никто больше не видел ее»._

 - Может быть… может, нам стоит проведать Ториэль, Ваше Величество?

Родное, давно забытое имя резануло слух, и Асгор дернулся всем телом. Кажется, он едва устоял на лапах.

 - То… Ториэль? Ты знаешь ее? Ты знаешь, где она?

Девочка кивнула и тут же подавилась воздухом: Асгор подхватил ее на руки легко, как маленькую хрустальную чашку. Обеспокоенная мохнатая морда оказалась прямо перед лицом Фриск, которая ответила ему широкой улыбкой.

 - Она живет в Руинах теперь. Она пыталась меня остановить, но…

Ее прервали на полуслове: король посадил ее к себе на шею, и, словно вихрь, вылетел из тронного зала. Кажется, его не заботило ни расстояние, ни потрепанные доспехи, ни Фриск, с гордым видом сидящая на нем. После стольких лет и лишений он все еще искренне любил свою жену, и все жители Подземелья это понимали.

Фриск на секунду задумалась, какие же все-таки смешные у короля уши, особенно когда они развеваются на ветру. Вслед им смотрели пораженные монстры, а среди них девочка разглядела ухмыляющегося Санса. Сложно представить, сколько шуток он придумает на тему того, что человеческий ребенок свободно разъезжает по королевству верхом на, собственно, короле. Она вспомнила об Андайн, которая посчитает эту ситуацию не такой забавной, но быстро забыла об этом. О проблемах можно подумать и позже.

Ее жизнь на Поверхности была ужасной. Однако даже пережив все приключения под землей, Фриск не стала такой же жестокой, как и мир, окружавший ее, и этим заслужила доверие у целого народа. Здесь у нее наконец-таки появились друзья. А может быть, настоящий дом.

Теперь они, - брошенный ребенок, забытая королева и одинокий король, - смогут сделать то, о чем все трое так долго мечтали. _«Человек… Я обещаю. Столько, сколько ты будешь здесь оставаться, моя жена и я позаботимся о тебе так хорошо, как мы сможем. Мы будем сидеть в гостиной, рассказывать истории… есть ирисково-коричный пирог… Мы могли бы быть… Как семья»._

Судьба даровала им шанс начать все сначала.


End file.
